(a) Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having increased transmittance and reduced deterioration of a display quality.
(b) Description of Related Technology
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is currently one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally the LCD is a display device used for adjusting magnitude of a transmitted therethrough light by applying a voltage between electrodes so as to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer and thus impart desired optical effects (e.g., modulated polarity) to the transmitted through light.
The liquid crystal display has a merit in that it is easy to form as striped or otherwise matrix like repeated groups of differently colored subpixels, but it has a drawback in that a lateral visibility of its image is lower than a frontal visibility. Accordingly, various methods of arranging and driving liquid crystal to have different domains have been developed to overcome the drawback. A liquid crystal display where a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on one substrate has received attention as a method of implementing a wide viewing angle.
In the liquid crystal display, at least one of two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode has a plurality of cutouts for thereby defining different liquid crystal domains, and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by a plurality of cutouts.
Meanwhile, if a fluidic pressure wave is generated in one of the cutouts, for example due to impact applied from the outside of the liquid crystal display, the wave spreads easily along the channel of a straight cutout and a corresponding irregular behavior of liquid crystal molecules occurs where the irregular behavior of the liquid crystal molecules easily spreads along the entire length of the cutout of the field generating electrode. It is possible to prevent such easy spreading (propogation) of irregular pattern behavior of the liquid crystal molecules by variously forming angles in pattern of the cutouts (e.g., as measured relative to a vertical standard line). However, an aperture size of each pixel area of the liquid crystal display may be reduced due to introduction of such angles and; as a resolution of the liquid crystal display is increased by decreasing the sizes of all pixel areas, a corresponding aperture transmittance factor of the liquid crystal display is deteriorated by such forming of the angle between the cutout and the vertical standard line where data lines and gate lines of the device extend according to straight lines and switching elements (TFTs) are disposed in corner portions of such pixel unit cell structures.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.